Captain America
by Coulson is a Beast
Summary: The birth of Captain America and the story of his war against the Red Skull. Part of my Marvel Universe.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Be sure to check out my other stories too since they all fall into the same universe so there is some crossover**

Darcy was pretty sure she was freezing to death, mostly thanks to the fact that she had been rudely interrupted from her sleep by agent Phil Coulson who seeked to brief her about something or other until he got a call and she was funneled onto a cargo plane and told to sit and be quiet. She was still wearing her pajamas and here they were over some kind of frozen tundra. She started to shiver when Coulson handed her a large winter coat and pointed her to a separate room where she could change into some more winter friendly clothing.

Coulson was supposed to have a talk with Darcy Lewis about possibly becoming an agent for Shield since her inability to keep her mouth shut made her a liability security wise. Completely deleting her life would be the usual procedure but since she was so close to Thor, Fury felt that allowing her to join Shield alongside Jane Foster and Erik Selvig was more appropriate since they did not want to get on the bad side of the God of Thunder. She wasn't really qualified to be an agent but if they could keep her around Foster they felt they could at least control what she could see but right as he was about to explain Fury called with some report from their northern base up in the Artic Circle about finding a ship. Coulson was going to reschedule Darcy when Fury told him to go ahead and take her along and see if she could handle herself ok. He managed to find an extra jacket and some clothes for her to wear but he was dreading the landing, she had complained the whole flight and it wouldn't get any warmer once they were on the ground.

Darcy looked over the bright orange jacket and and the black snow pants they gave her as well, she felt like the little brother off of the Christmas Story when his mom wrapped him up for school. She went outside as was briskly sat down and strapped in while the plane landed. Once the plane landed she followed Coulson out of the plane and saw a bunch of agents scrambling around a large facility that reminded her of the one they had built around Thor's hammer in New Mexico. The cold wind blasted her in the face taking her breath from her lungs. She started to fall over from the strong winds only to be balanced by Coulson "Follow me and keep up" he said walking down the ramp and approaching the makeshift building. Several agents approached Coulson and were talking with him about something which Darcy could not hear over the intense wind. Coulson looked back to make sure Darcy was where she should be and they entered the building and Darcy could finally hear the conversations the agents were having.

"We have managed to drill down and breech the hull of the ship" explained a male agent who was briskly leading them down a series of hallways.

"Any ideas on the origins of the vessel?" asked Coulson keeping a spare eye on Darcy.

"Its human but some of the tech on board is a little adavanced" he said opening a door allowing Coulson and Darcy to enter a room.

"How advanced?" asked Coulson putting in some kind of code on a key pad.

"Well it falls into.." the agent started.

Darcy intteruppted the agent midsentence "Hold on origins of a vessel? Why wouldn't it be human?" the agent looked at her with a obvious look of don't you know anything. "Wait a second, you guys are talking about aliens aren't you?" she said with a hint of excitement.

The agent was about to answer when Coulson shook his head and sent the agent away. "C'mon Miss Lewis lets go" he said grabbing a flash light and heading down a ladder into the ship. Darcy followed him down and landed softly on snow covered metal. Coulson looked around "Perfectly preserved" he stated examining the walls and taking note of the tubes holes in the floor. "It appears to be some kind of launch bay" he calmly said heading for a door that he hoped would lead to the bridge. The door creaked open and Coulson stepped through noticing a large console in the middle of the large room he assumed was the bridge. Darcy sneezed causing Coulson to jump "Bless you" he said returning to look over the room. "Send teams down here we got a lot of work to do" he said into the radio looking out the large glass front of the ship.

"So is it a boat or something?" Darcy said trying to find some kind of clue.

"More likely a plane and based on the early dating data we have done on it, it crashed sometime in the fortys" said Coulson. "Alert Director Fury that this could possibly be a Hydra test plane" he remarked into the radio.

"1940's that's not possible this technology is far too advanced for the time" said Darcy happy to fling out her knowledge from the one class she took on World War II her freshman semester. As she spoke she noticed something sitting in what she assumed was the pilots chair "What is that?" she asked pointing it out to Coulson.

Coulson approached the seat and gasped "Get a extraction team and prep the medical station on the quinjet" Darcy could hear chattering on the other end "Shutup and just do it and get me a direct line to Director Fury." Coulson found a body and on his back laid a shield with the colors of red, white, and blue.


End file.
